ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shikami Nara
'''Character First Name''' Shikami. '''Character Last Name''' Nara. '''IMVU Username''' ShikamiNara. '''Nickname (optional)''' None. '''Age''' 14. '''Date of Birth''' 05/04/00 '''Gender''' Male. '''Ethnicity''' Japanese. '''Height''' 5'10". '''Weight''' 145 lbs. '''Blood Type''' B. '''Occupation''' Ninja. '''Scars/Tattoos''' None. '''Affiliation''' Hidden Leaf Village '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' Shikami is explicit and blunt in his speech. He's very self-centered but it's a mere cover up, albeit the fact he's stoic. He's either laying flat or meditating, sometimes he'll be seen reading novels but he has no favorite in particular except those that have to do with Ajna. A favorite of his although he isn't too enthusiastic about it. He doesn't actually refer to anyone as friends but he isn't uptight. He can get a little anxious or stubborn at times but he is a Taurus, what more can you expect from their unique set of personal traits. He'll prove himself when necessary, even if he does get exhausted in battle early. He tends to be stragetic. Those who will get to know Shikami will understand he's down-to-earth and realistic to a basic extent. He also intends to have a sarcastic tone at times but it's completely accidental. If not a sarcastic tone then a sarcastic response. That's the sum of who he is but he has intentions on changing. '''Behaviour''' Shikami has a "weak" etiquette so to say. He'll apologize and give thanks on minor accounts though, he's very outspoken and blunt no matter whom is there. The only word closest to a swear in his vocabulary is "Damn.." or "Dammit!" '''Nindo (optional)''' "I guess", "Probably", {"Whatever.." <-- most common}, "Get lost." These are phrases commonly said at the right times. '''Summoning''' None. '''Bloodline/Clan''' Nara clan. '''Ninja Class ''' Genin. '''Element One''' none. '''Element Two''' none. '''Advanced Nature''' none. '''Weapon of choice''' Long hilted kunai about 10 inches long and five inches thick going toward the point which is thin. Standard kunai but typically used. '''Databook Shinobi''' '''Chakra colour''' Green. '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' 3 kunai, 9 shuriken, 6 smoke bombs and 6 paper bombs. '''Total: 24''' '''Jutsu List''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Imitation_Technique Shadow Technique Clutch] ''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow%E2%80%93Neck_Binding_Technique Shadow Strangle Jutsu] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] [[wikipedia:Kayakujutsu|Minor Kayakujutsu]] (Link to the custom jutsu, or the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Jutsu Naruto Wikia]. Make sure to list the rank of your Jutsu. If there is no given rank, ask Heki and he'll personally give it to you. If you see a jutsu that's unranked on the narutowiki but ranked on the bio of someone in ROS, then you can use the ROS rank.) '''Allies''' (Konoha, Nara Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Akimichi Clan.) '''Enemies''' (None specific.) '''Background Information''' (His father is the most appropriate definition of his opposite; worrying, workaholic, active and an utter genius. He found most of his quirks unnecessary and excessive. Simple things like cleaning and training, he completed it though, only because his mother nagged him into doing things and spoke of respect and whatnot. It was usually just a loud blur, he got out whenever he could. He wasn't disobedient and they weren't mean, he was just lazy. Working a lot while young will cause a tiresome future when older. He made a promise not to do anything unless he himself felt it was completely necessary and important. He really stuck to it, Shikami is also a Vegan. He read in novels that a Vegan diet helps achieve the secrets of the world ([[wikipedia:Pineal_gland|Third Eye mythology]] or Pineal Gland) including another large society followed behind it which can help with concentration. Also meditation and other simple rituals, this may take silence though so he's usually alone. He isn't a strict Vegan though, he eats what he can in scarce situations. This somewhat tells why Shikami has the personality he shares now. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Missions '''Approved by: Heki'''